barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Barney's Pajama Party (2015)
Barney's Pajama Party (How it slightly should've been) Barney's Pajama Party was an PBS prime-time special that aired on May 16, 2000. The video release of the special came out in December 31, 2008. It features clips from Season 1-14. Plot Put on your PJs and brush your teeth, because it's time to go to a pajama party hosted by one of your best friends! So cuddle up close and get ready for a night full of musical memories courtesy of Barney the Dinosaur. There's pizza, popcorn, and plent of your all-time favorite songs. You'll sing the night away as you enjoy moments from classic Barney videos. And some special friends might just drop by, too ... like Riders in the Sky and BJ and Baby Bop. So be sure to invite all your pals and don't forget to grab you teddy bear, Barney's Pajama Party is about to begin. Cast *Barney (Body: Antwaun Steele; Voice: Tim Dever) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Riders In The Sky (Too Slim, Ranger Doug, & Woody Paul) Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: Let's Eat) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Once Upon A Time) #Colors Make Me Happy (Taken from: Colors) #Three Little Monkey (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) #Mac and Cheese (Taken from: Let's Play School) #The Popcorn Song (Taken from: Snack Time!) #The Muffin Man (Taken from: Five Kinds of Fun!) #This is the Way (Taken from: Seven Days a Week) #Listen to the Night Time (Taken from: Good Day, Good Night) #The Rocket Song (Taken from: Barney in Outer Space) #How Does He Yodel (Taken from: Howdy, Friends!) #The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons!) #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Taken from: More Barney Songs) #Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #A Silly Hat (Taken from: On Again, Off Again) #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! (Taken from: Barney's Musical Zoo) #Roll Over (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise!) #Oh Dear (Taken from: Best Fairy Tales) #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (Taken from: Itty Bitty Bugs) #I Love You ﻿ Trivia *The Barney voice in from "Anyway You Slice It" is used. *The Barney costume in from "Ship, Ahoy!" is used. *The BJ voice from in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is used. *The BJ costume from the video of the same name is used. *The Baby Bop voice from in Barney segment "Kids for Character" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from the video of the same name is used. *This is one of the rarest times BJ calls Baby Bop by her name, rather than "Sissy". *When Baby Bop goes over to the books and says "When I grow up, I want to be a cowboy," you would see the Mother Goose book that is also used is Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!/My Honk Goose with Barney (Shorterend 1993) is used to the video. *This was the first In the middle "If the Shoe Fits..." remix of the version, in the same style as A new version of "I Love You" It combined the vocals style from "Barney Goes to School" Same instrumentals as Season 13, but some of the instruments different first verse, and the 1998 video in preschool version of "It's Time for Counting" on portrays a classical tuba also appeared on "Kids for Character" Appearances and "Barney's The Goodnight Show Let's Be Friends" (with the PBS Kids Sprout Version) briefly lullaby violin instrumentals with the Season 5 (1998-2002) version beginning with Season 3-6 (1994-2002) A rendition mixing the 2001 version remixing key version in of "Barney's Super-Singing Circus" tempo faster "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" Season 11's similar to the version used in Barney's Christmas Star and The Backyard Show piccolo Christmas version of the show different pitch This version was also used on the 1997 Barney & Friends videos released in the high school rock n roll version in of "Barney's Talent Show" VHS cover is used.